ben 10 big fat ugly secret
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: when ken is upset devlin wants nothing but to help but it reveals three big fat ugly family secrets character ages ken 10 years old stacy 13 years old devlin 11 years old and ps jules is the stone dog ken got for his b-day


Ken: hello this is a story when i found out i am an adoptive child  
Devlin: and when i found out my brith parents are Gwen and Kevin  
Stacy: hi i am of dito's species and and this story is also about me finding out my brith parents are ben and Julie  
me: lets get this on

Ben: get out of my life  
Ben: but ...but  
Ken: no buts i'm out of here  
narrator: 30 min later  
Devlin: where is Kenny  
Stacy: well dad are you gonna sit there like an idot or are you gonna answer us  
Ben: well he's um not here  
Devlin: why  
Ben: i um made him mad and he stormed off  
Devlin: well i'll go find him  
Ben: no you won't  
Devlin: jules Stacy you know what to do  
Jules: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
narrator: 1 hour later  
Devlin: ken what are you crying about  
Ken: i don't want to talk about  
Devlin: it would make you feel better  
Ken: fine you remember when you broke that picture holder and i wanted to fix it for you  
Devlin: yeah  
Ken: well when i was holding it upside down an adoptive form came out and two brith certificates  
Devlin: saying what  
Ken: that my brith parents are and charmcaster your brith parents are Gwen and Kevin and that Stacy's brith parents are ben and Julie  
Devlin: but thats impossible all our brith certificates are at home  
Ken: if you look closely you will see something saying this fake brith certificate comes from china  
narrator: suddenly out of no where charmcaster and attacked  
: ah its time for me and my lovely wife to whiteness the destruction of  
Devlin: your own son  
narrator: Devlin then zapped both of them knocking them out cold  
Devlin: very angry: lets go home shall we  
Ken: why not  
at the house  
Ben: Ken Kirby tensyon and Devlin Ethan tensyon  
Ken: correction ken kirby animo  
everyone except ken and Devlin: WHAT  
Devlin while showing everyone the brith certificates and the adoptive from: you guys have some heck of some explaining to do  
Ken: how about we start off with the fact that you lied to me about be related to you by blood.  
Ben: well we found you in our trash can with a note on your leg saying please take care of ken for us like your own son we love him and he will be better off with out us  
Ken: so you didn't even legally adopt me  
Ben: yes  
Devlin: okay now how about you being my brith mother  
Gwen: well when you where five months old Kevin gave you a broken back the pain of doing it was only healed when he adsorbed energy then then  
Devlin: then what  
Gwen: he absorbed to much and your father went on a rampage and was sent to the null void caring you with him and and  
Devlin: and  
Gwen: with all my duties and school work i guess i i just forgot about you  
Devlin: i don't know if i should be sad angry or both  
Gwen: you have every right to be made as ken does have every right to be sad  
Stacy: now how about the fact that you two are my brith parents  
Ben: well i was well um dito for along time while your mom was  
Stacy: i know what your gonna say next so skip it  
Ben: alright so i think that how you are like this today  
all adults in the room: can you three every forgive us  
Ken: i have an idea give me wildmutt ripjaws heatblast and master control and i will forgive you  
Ben: fine  
Devlin: give me a holophone with my dad on speed Dial  
Gwen: okay  
Stacy: one talk show will be fine  
Ben: what  
Stacy: i've seen your bank account you have enough for ten i am only asking for one  
Ben: fine

me: do you like  
ken: do you dislike  
devlin: i like it  
ben: i don't i looked too emotional  
gwen: and i cried too much  
jules: rough rough grrr nicker rough  
narrator: translation i love it now give me a stone dog biscuit  
keivin: i sounded like a jerk  
me: well you are one  
charmcaster: i sound like an idot me married to him  
dr. animo: i sounded totally awesome  
devlin: wait why did i cheer ken up  
ken: i never asked for it  
stacy: why i am i ben and julies daughter  
Julie: will they ever stop fighting  
me: thats highly unlikely  
devlin: how would you like a electric Charlie hoarse  
ken: how would you like a fiery wegie  
stacy: how would you like 15 socks to the gut all at the same time  
ben: looks like your kids are gonna go to war  
me: what war  
ben: the sibling war  
me: keivin get the popcorn gwen get the camera this will be very entertaining  
narrator: 45min. later  
me: should i use my powers to make them stop  
ben: no it is way too funny  
gwen: i agree  
keivin who do think is gonna win  
ben: devlin  
gwen: nah its stacy  
keivin: no way it is ken  
me: it is so devlin


End file.
